Something
by Was-Mokie
Summary: He watched the easy comradery with a pang of regret. Regret that he'd ruin this moment if he walked into the hall. Regret that he did not have what so many others gained easily.
1. Chapter 1

**Something**

A little AU story with my favorite characters.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter One**

Laughter floated from around the corner. The light peals of joy rang as he sighed softly. He crept forward and glanced around the crystal wall. He watched the easy comradery with a pang of regret. Regret that he'd ruin this moment if he walked into the hall. Regret that he did not have what so many others gained easily.

"My fault," he berated himself, backing away from the happy scene, "No poking reason to whine. Let it go. You've brought him to his people. That is what matters the most."

Slowly he walked back the way he'd come. Back to a small room that was known as his. Back to the only place he belonged now. His belly panged from hunger. He'd go hunting on his own later. The smells of the Sun Villagers bread and cooked meats gave him pause. How nice it would be to sit among friends and comrades if he still had any, but he had wrought his own loneliness. This was his fault. His for listening to Zey. His for turning on his true chief—on Kahvi. How easily he'd been forgotten once others were near.

"Stop it," he groaned, entering his den and dropped down on the raised bed to brood, "Jethel has his tribe again. He is home."

He was a Go-Back. It had been drummed into him hard that his life was just a temporary one. That you fought until you finally died. He'd lived a long time. Longer than many of his tribemates that he'd grown up with. Now his tribe was different. All the old faces were gone and he would no longer be welcomed back once the truth was known. He was the betrayer, the stab-back. He was alone and the pain of this ate at him. If he was no longer a Go-Back, then what was he? Where did he belong now? Growling, he snatched up a spear he'd made while alone in this cold tomb of a room.

"No use wasting time," he thought, stalking out to reach the palace door, "I was raised a Go-Back so I'll just adjust. Always have before. Time to eat so time to hunt. You are your own tribe now. Deal with it."

Biting cold hit him once the crystal of the palace opened to allow his exit. Long had it been to feel cold like this, but how comforting to feel that biting wind. Numbed the body. Numbed the pain in his chest.

"Chot!"

He turned to see Jethel jogging his way. He still marveled at the changes from that cub from long ago. Jethel was grown and had blossomed in his role as a leader.

"Where are you going?" Jethel demanded, glancing out at the snowy forest, "Brother, we have plenty of food here. Don't hunt in that. It's not safe."

The concern warmed him some, but he couldn't help the snort that escaped him.

"Jethel, you do realize that I grew up in the Frozen Mountains, right?" he chuckled as the one in front of him blushed, "I've hunted snow bear in cursed blizzards before. This cold is not so bad and I need some fresh air. A hunt will do me some poking good."

"Chief Cutter wants everyone to stay indoors," Jethel argued.

"That elf is _not_ my chief," he snarled before sighing, "Jethel, I'm fine. I'm going snow crazy being cooped up here. I'll just go past the creek. If I don't see anything to track I'll come straight back, okay?"

Jethel groaned, but nodded reluctantly. It had not been good to snap at his brother. Brother. It was nice to say that. Nice that Jethel still thought of him with that title. He just needed…he needed out of the suffocating palace. Out of a world that he didn't belong within or…a world that he had no place to call his own. A warrior with no one to fight. A caregiver with no one to care for. An adviser with no one to advise. An elf with no tribe to belong to. He blinked to find himself at the creek's edge not even realizing that he had left the palace's safety and simply pushed some snow off a boulder to perch on as he watched the gentle snowfall.

"I do believe I saw you there when I gave the orders to stay inside."

He knew that voice. Cutter, Kinseeker, chieftain of the Wolfriders.

"You are not my chief, Cutter," he breathed enjoying the look of his breath puffing in the air as he turned to the shocked Wolfrider, "I've not joined your tribe so your authority does not govern my actions. I mean no offense, but I know what I can and cannot handle. I think I just needed some cold. It has been too long."

"Too long to freeze your puckernuts off?" Cutter teased as he couldn't help, but flash a smirking smile at the blonde's jest, "I'd not want that."

"The cold can be enjoyable, you know," he pointed out as Cutter took a seat on another boulder nearby, "Cold can hold you close while keeping feelings you don't want to feel at bay. Can allow you to get some clarity to deal with troubling emotions later."

"Are you troubled?" Cutter inquired leaning forward.

"Perhaps," he admitted, "My mind cannot settle. There is something, but I don't know what."

"Something," Cutter repeated, "Does this something have to do with not claiming a place within my tribe, Chot? I'd welcome you gladly. You cared for my son within the forevergreen. He told me all you did for him. You have my thanks, Go-Back."

He smiled and dipped his head in acknowledgement to the words and offers. It was nice to hear.

"I cannot believe that tall buck is the pip that I once called Suntop," he laughed as Cutter joined him, "I was amazed to see Sunstream when we finally called to be brought from that poking land of hot, humid, nastiness."

"He is my pride with his sister," Cutter glowed while he winced inside at the pull of emptiness at seeing the Wolfrider's happiness, "Why are you here alone?"

"Where else, Chief?" he countered, watching the Wolfrider frown, "I've always been alone. It is the way of Go-Backs. We are a tribe, but independence is a must. Stand on your own two, poking feet or die. Provide for yourself or starve. I'm going hunting."

"I don't want you to do that, Friend," Cutter insisted, "There is a storm rolling in and you are not familiar with these lands. I do not question your ability to withstand cold or be able to provide for yourself. Your mind is filled with too much and I fear for your focus. My hunters have just brought back a fresh stag. Come eat with us and join the hunt tomorrow. I know Go-Backs need more action than the palace can provide."

The surprise at the title of "friend" was large. He also had to agree with the chief. His focus was off and that could get an elf killed. Raw deer wasn't so bad. He had grown a fondness for meat either cooked or freshly killed like the Wolfriders ate. Fine.

"I don't hunt well in a group," he stated with a pang of regret as he stood to take up Cutter on his offer, "Always hunted alone. I feel I'd be more of a double-cursed hindrance than help."

"Yun was the same at first," Cutter blurted, making him pause in confusion, "Dart told me. Took a bit of time for Yun to get used to working as a team. Didn't Go-Backs work in packs?"

"For certain ventures," he agreed quickly, "Big prey was hunted in groups, but not all participated in hunts like that. I've occasionally hunted in groups of two, but I've not worked with more than one other.

"You'll learn," Cutter insisted, leading the way, "I think you are good at rolling with whatever comes your way."

"I have a rotten temper and get frustrated too easily," he blurted, halting as Cutter turned to regard him, "None put up with me long. Why should you?"

The Wolfrider chief studied him for a long time. He stayed still under the scrutiny.

"That's it," Cutter hummed, making him blink, "That is your something. Chot, why did you not mention this before? Did you think that you'd be abandoned or left out for being who you are by nature?"

"Don't speak on what you don't know about," he snarled, turning to stomp back to the palace, "Thanks for the offer of food, but I'm fine."

He heard the wolf chief call for him to stop, but he didn't. He heard Jethel call to him as he shoved past to get to his room, but he didn't stop. He crawled directly into his bed after dropping his spear to the floor and turned his back despite knowing that Jethel had followed him.

"Brother, what is wrong?" Jethel asked, sitting next to him despite his back facing the other, "You are upset."

"I'm not," he denied quickly, rolling over, "I'm tired and ended up not hunting after all. I'm just a bit worn out today and in another bad-poking mood. Sorry to shove past you."

"You are not being truthful," Jethel voiced, "You never come down to eat with everyone. You stay in here too much. I can see you're not eating right. I'm worried, Chot."

That was not what he wanted. He was upsetting his adopted brother. How do you voice the truth? How do you say that there is no place for you among the others? How do you tell one who sees you as family that it is time for you to leave?

"Jethel, I'm just a bit out of sorts," he explained, "The palace feels strange and you know that I don't do well with magic about."

"Come stay in the Father Tree."

He and Jethel looked up to see Cutter framed in the doorway.

"I couldn't stay here all the time either," Cutter continued, "You have many worried for you, Chot. I should have seen that you needed out of the palace. Come stay within the holt. It will feel more like the lodges that you are used to."

"Yes," Jethel agreed, looking so relieved, "Let's tree together, Brother. I feel stifled in here too. Won't that be better?"

"Aye," he offered, feeling a bit lighter at the idea of being able to work out all of his thoughts away from the palace, "I'd like that better."

It was a bit funny to see how quickly Jethel grabbed up his "brother's" belongings and jerked him from the room. Cutter exchanged an amused look with him as the younger elf led the way. He was surprised to feel the Wolfrider's lock-send

 _-He worries for you, Chot.-_

 _-I know. I'm truthfully not trying to worry anyone. My mind just won't stop and I'm poking worn.-_

 _-Come eat and then get some rest. You can work through your thoughts better out of the palace.-_

It did feel good to fill his belly. It also felt good to sit among Cutter's tribe and laugh at the silly story that Pike was telling. It felt almost like old times within his tribe. The pang that he'd never feel this way among his old tribe again made him sigh.

"Come," Jethel urged, pulling at his arm, "Let's go get some sleep. The sun will be rising soon and you've looked tired for a few days."

"Have I?" he inquired, allowing himself to be led along, "Do you even know where we are staying within this bush?"

"Tree," Jethel chortled, "I do know because Cutter sent me the location when you started looking like you were about to nod off. You're tired, Brother. Let's rest."

He did sleep well. Much better than he had since his arrival. No dreams. Just blessed, deep sleep. He blinked awake to see Jethel watching him with a worried face.

"What's wrong?" he yawned out as Jethel sat back looking relieved.

"Two days, Chot," Jethel huffed, making him startle, "You've slept deeply for _two_ whole days. Leetah said that you were weary in spirit as well as body and needed the rest. I've been worried sick."

"You bet we have been," a familiar voice growled as Yun stuck her head into the den, "You scared the grease out of us, Chot."

Yun. His tribemate from the Go-Backs was worried. About him? Really? The thought was surprising.

"Chot?" Yun called as he blinked back to focus on her, "What is going on with you? You're not yourself."

"I'm not quite awake," he tried, deflecting that his mind had wandered, "I can tell you that I'm poking starving. Got any food on you?"

"Now _that_ sounds like you, Brother," Jethel grinned out, handing him his furs and leathers, "Yun and I will go get some food together. Dress warm. The weather is pretty…never mind. You're a Go-Back. We'll be right back."

He snorted as he rose to dress. The air within his den was chilly. Probably snowed some more which was why he was eating here instead of outside. Jethel and Yun returned quickly and he gorged on some dried meat and fresh bread.

"Shenshen made that for you," Yun pointed out as he raised an eyebrow in surprise, "She's been worried too."

"Ah," he breathed, munching on the treat, "Tell her 'thank you' for me."

"Why don't you tell her?" Jethel asked as he glanced at the younger elf, "Chot, why are you avoiding us?"

"I'm not," he denied quickly before growing silent for a moment, "Am I?"

"You're scaring me," Jethel confessed, making him blink, "Are you sick? What is going on, Brother?"

How to answer? What to say? He had no clue.

"Chot?" Yun called once again before giving him a shake, "Chot, answer Jethel. Are you sick? Chot? Jethel, go get Leetah. Something is wrong."

Wrong. Nothing was wrong with him, was there? He needed to stop Jethel from getting the healer, but speaking was too much. He was so tired. He knew Yun was talking, but he just didn't care anymore.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Something**

A little AU story with my favorite characters.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Two**

You're scaring me," Jethel confessed, making him blink, "Are you sick? What is going on, Brother?"

How to answer? What to say? He had no clue.

"Chot?" Yun called once again before giving him a shake, "Chot, answer Jethel. Are you sick? Chot? Jethel, go get Leetah. Something is wrong."

Wrong. Nothing was wrong with him, was there? He needed to stop Jethel from getting the healer, but speaking was too much. He was so tired. He knew Yun was talking, but he just didn't care anymore. He became more aware when green eyes stared into his own.

"There we are," Leetah breathed as he blinked and looked around, "That's it. You're back now."

"Back?" he questioned, seeing Cutter, Jethel, and Yun watching him looking worried, "Did I go somewhere?"

"You shut down," Leetah told as he blinked again in shock, "You've not been eating well and your system is being overwhelmed once you do finally eat. How long has this been going on?"

"Leetah, I don't think he knows," Cutter cut in, saving him from trying to speak, "Chot admitted that the palace was uncomfortable to him. That is when this probably started."

"Brother was fine until we arrived here and took up residence with the Sun Villagers," Jethel added, "This is the first time I've seen him blank out completely."

"Stop poking talking about me as if I'm not here," he grunted, sitting up straighter, "So I eat more, I'm fine, right?"

"I believe so," Leetah agreed.

"Then I'll eat more," he promised, nodding at Jethel, "I'm fine."

"You will be in a few days," Leetah voiced as he glanced back to her, "You will stay in your furs and allow Jethel to watch over you."

The order made him snarl, but Jethel's hopeful face made him pause. His younger brother was scared and worried. Very well. He'd listen.

"Pfaugh! Whiners," he huffed, shaking his head, "Very well, Healer. I will listen. I am tired. I could rest more."

"Good," Leetah offered, smiling, "Want some more of my sister's bread? I have a fresh loaf and Cutter and I cannot eat another bite."

"Now that sounds good," he grinned out as Jethel and Yun snorted, "Bread is something I've poking missed in the forevergreen."

He was fed. He was tucked in. He was watched over like a cub. It was troll-mucking horrible! It was also kind of endearing. Yun and Jethel traded off staying near. Cutter and Leetah came to check up on him. Shenshen came to annoy him. He escaped on the third day.

"We've _really_ got to meet in warmer places," Cutter groaned, sitting next to him at the creek once again.

"Today is pretty warm for icy weathers," he snorted as the Wolfrider groaned again, "I'm not going back in."

"Your lips are blue," Cutter remarked, making him blink, "Chot, avoiding what is bothering you is not going to make anything easier."

Avoiding. Is that what this was? Pfaugh. Was he turning into a Sun Villager that rolled over when it came to problems? Blast it, no!

"I didn't realize I was poking avoiding anything," he growled, shaking his head in disgust, "It's just all too much."

"What is?" Cutter pushed.

"Too many elves. Too many that I make uncomfortable," he admitted as the chief sat up straighter, "I don't belong here."

"Don't belong here?" Cutter questioned, "I disagree, but where do you think you belong? I'd rather know your mind is at rest being where you wish to be than knowing you were uncomfortable here."

How to answer? He racked his mind. Nowhere. He belonged nowhere. Then voices floated around him.

"Where was he, Cutter?"

"By the creek bed, Jethel. He and I were talking and then he just clammed up and went still. Leetah, he's completely out of it. Wouldn't or couldn't answer my sends. I felt nothing from him."

"He's completely shut down. I sense his presence, but I can't reach him. He's got his mind shielded completely. I've never seen the likes."

"Brother, I'm here. Yun is here too and we're really worried. Please wake back up. Chot? Leetah, can he hear us?"

"I don't know, Jethel. Cutter, what were you and Chot talking about?"

Silence. Would the Wolfrider blab his secret?

"Leetah, I think Chot has withdrawn within his mind because he is lost right now. He admitted that he feels he doesn't belong here."

"What?! Doesn't…Brother, you fool. You belong with me and I will follow you anywhere you want to go. Wake up!"

"Calm the poke down, Jethel. Yelling at him won't help Chot."

"What will, Yun? Look at him. His eyes are open and he can't see us. He's not even blinking. What is happening to my brother?"

Jethel sounded like he was walking on ice that was cracking beneath his feet. The young one was scared. He pushed and felt himself blink.

"Chot?" he heard as green eyes again peered into his own, "Chot, blink again if you can hear me."

He pushed again, but the efforts were exhausting. Still, he blinked.

"Thank the High Ones," Leetah murmured as he began to finally see the faces leaning over him despite feeling too stiff to move, "Chot can hear us. He's beginning to wake again."

"Brother, wake up now," Jethel ordered, "Chot, come back to us. Come on."

"Here," he breathed, taking a deep breath, "Here, Jethel."

He felt Jethel pull him close. His younger brother was shuddering. Wetness fell on his face. Jethel was crying. He woke fully then and sat up quickly.

"Whoa, whoa," he soothed, placing his hands on Jethel's shoulders, "No crying. You're not a cub anymore. No tears."

"Why is this happening?" Jethel sniffled, looking up sorrowfully at him, "Why didn't you tell me that you were unhappy here? We'll leave now. We'll leave. Let's go."

"Stop," he snorted as the younger tried to stand, "We're not leaving. Sit down…don't argue with me. Sit."

Jethel sat and allowed him to wipe his tears away. Enough was enough. He had been avoiding things. A lot of things.

"It hurts here," he began, tapping on his chest as eyes widened, "I like my place by your side, Jethel. You are my younger brother now that I gladly claim, but who am I? Where do _I_ belong?"

"With me," Jethel whispered.

"I can't be your tagalong forever, Cub," he admitted as Jethel choked, "I'm no Sun Villager or Wolfrider. I don't know the first thing about working in large groups except to go into cursed battles. I'm a Go-Back that has no tribe anymore and it…it is hard realizing that there is no place left for me. Elves grow quiet when I am near and the joy flees with my presence. I'm alone, Jethel, and the loneliness hurts. You've been itching to find a permanent home and so I came here with you, but this is not home for me and I don't know if I'll ever have a home to call my own again. I'm just so tired."

"I'll teach you," Yun blurted as he startled, "I can teach you to be a Wolfrider. You and Jethel will den with me."

"It's not that easy since he doesn't feel like he is a Wolfrider or could ever be one," Leetah warned, looking sadly at him, "Chot, you're slowly killing yourself. You're beginning to give up on living without realizing the truth. I think you are shutting down because you are punishing yourself for a past that you've been forgiven for already."

"My fault," he sighed, closing his eyes as his weariness pulled at him, "My fault."

Jethel's POV:

His brother's eyes closed and Cutter caught him as he passed out. Leetah assured us that Chot was just overwhelmed and sleeping. This wasn't Chot's fault, it was all _his_ fault.

"Puckernuts," he hissed, standing as the others turned to him, "I knew! I knew the Sun Villagers were giving him a cold shoulder. I had hoped to slowly show everyone Chot's great qualities. I had hoped my old village would see why I'm claiming him as my brother. I completely missed that Brother was suffering alone!"

"Calm down," Cutter ordered, "Chot hid a lot from you, Jethel. This wasn't your fault and it wasn't his. A Go-Back rarely admits to feelings that make them look vulnerable. Chot was trying to hide what he thought was a weakness."

"Truth, Jethel," Yun urged as he sighed, "I'm angry that I missed that one of my former tribemates was suffering so badly. I would also never return to the Go-Backs. Not because I have wolf blood, but because the tribe Chot and I grew up with is gone. None of the familiar faces are there any longer. I have an assured spot among my father's people, but Chot is truly lost. He's right. He isn't a Sun Villager or Wolfrider. Our old tribe doesn't feel like his home anymore. So he is questioning where he belongs."

"With _me_ ," he snapped, "My brother belongs with me. Watch him, Yun. I have some elves I need to speak with."

Voices called for him, but he ignored them as he shot into the snow and ice to reach the palace. No more would Chot suffer like this. _No more!_

"Mucking pus-boils!" he yelled as all the Sun Villagers looked up from their meals in shock once he'd raced into the palace, "How dare you!"

"Child, whatever is wrong?" Savah questioned as he panted where he stood.

" _You_ did this to him," he accused, looking at the villagers, "Not you, Savah, but _them_. I might lose him! I might lose my brother because you are all _cruel_!"

"Jethel, lose who?" Newstar asked, rising quickly, "Do you mean Chot? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Sick," he choked, shaking his head angrily, "Torn to pieces inside because none of you _tried_. None of you will give him a _chance_. He's lost and he's dying inside and you are all a bunch horrible, puffed-up snobs! I _hate_ you!"

Hate. Hate that was killing this world. Hatred that was trying to take his brother from him. Gasping sobs welled up as he sank to the floor and cried into his hands. He knew he was acting like a cub, but the thought of losing his brother was terrifying. This was not the homecoming he wanted. He'd have stayed in the forevergreen the rest of his life if that meant Chot would have been okay.

"Jethel?"

That voice. Sunstream.

"He's dying inside," he whispered, looking up at his friend, "He's shutting down. Your mother can't help him. What do I _do_ , Friend? Chot is family now and _they_ started this."

He turned his head to glare at his former tribe. Some looked confused, some guilty, and others angry.

"That is unfair, Jethel," Sunstream voiced as his head whipped to glared at the golden elf, "I've seen the slights Chot was receiving too. He withdrew into his room. I tried to reach out to him, but he wouldn't be swayed since your brother holds a lot of guilt within him. Everything is not the Sun Villagers fault."

"I hoped that they'd see him like you and I do, Sunstream," he choked as Sunstream bent to offer some comfort, "Chot's _special_. He's…he's Chot."

"Tell me about him, Jethel," Newstar urged as he glanced at her in surprise, "Tell me about your brother. He and I have never spoken before and I regret that now. How is he special to you and Sunstream? Tell me about Chot."

So he did. He told of the fierce warrior that defended him when he was too green to really fight well. He told of the wild songs and dances and many laughed as Sunstream demonstrated the "fish dance" with Shenshen's help. He told of the gentle advice that Chot was capable of and his undying loyalties. He told of Chot's ease with cubs and his brother's heartbreak at losing No-name when Dodia came back for her son. He told of his fears and how Chot easily soothed his worries. He told of Chot's rotten temper and how to interpret his ways to see how much he really cared. He told the story of a brave warrior that felt lost without a home.

"He's my family," he breathed, looking into his lap, "He's…I can't lose him."

" _Jethel_!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Something**

A little AU story with my favorite characters.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Three**

"Tell me about him, Jethel," Newstar urged as he glanced at her in surprise, "Tell me about your brother. He and I have never spoken before and I regret that now. How is he special to you and Sunstream? Tell me about Chot."

So he did. He told of the fierce warrior that defended him when he was too green to really fight well. He told of the wild songs and dances and many laughed as Sunstream demonstrated the "fish dance" with Shenshen's help. He told of the gentle advice that Chot was capable of and his undying loyalties. He told of Chot's ease with cubs and his brother's heartbreak at losing No-name when Dodia came back for her son. He told of his fears and how Chot easily soothed his worries. He told of Chot's rotten temper and how to interpret his ways to see how much he really cared. He told the story of a brave warrior that felt lost without a home.

"He's my family," he breathed, looking into his lap, "He's…I can't lose him."

" _Jethel_!"

He looked up in shock at the voice. Chot. Marching in while shoving Yun off of his arm with Cutter and Leetah following.

"What the yellow-snow, fish-poking _nerve_ do you have running out into a snow storm!?" Chot hissed, kneeling while he gazed up at the enraged Go-Back as Sunstream stood trying to hide a smile, "You have no idea how easy it is to get lost in the snow, Cub! You are poking old enough to know better. What…oof!"

He didn't know why he did it, but tackling Chot flat to hug him close was exactly what was happening right now. He held tight and shook. His brother had come for him. Despite how tired and worn Chot was, his brother was here and fussing and it was wonderful.

"What in the shadow of the great ice wall is going on?" Chot growled as he was pulled into the Go-Back's arms while the elder sat the both of them back up, "You've been crying. Which one of you made my brother cry? I'll _gut_ the lot of you! Someone answer me!"

"Um…" Sunstream hummed as a lot of the villagers shifted uncomfortably, "Jethel's a little upset about the treatment you've been given and…"

"I see, Sunstream," Chot interrupted, "Cub, get off me. Too poking old to act like this. Jethel, I'm stewing in my own bear fat that I created for myself. Don't blame others. This is your village people."

"I don't care," he sniffed, staying close to his brother, "I can't lose you."

"Then you won't," Chot stated, making him stare into his brother's face, "I didn't realize what I was doing. Pitying myself is not a trait of mine. I won't go like this. I'm a Go-Back and my end will not be shriveling up and dying. Pull yourself together, Dung-Head."

The brusqueness was wonderful to hear, but a glance at Leetah made him frown. Her face let him know that Chot wasn't out of danger yet.

"Child, I heard you are unwell," Savah said, walking over as he and Sunstream pulled Chot to his feet, "Do not deny it, I too can sense your internal stress. There is nothing to 'stew' within, Chot. You have been forgiven for the past and I will allow none to continue to resent your presence."

"Pfaugh! Forcing myself on others is not fair to them," Chot snorted.

"Judging you without knowing you isn't fair either," someone called out as murmurs began, "I enjoyed the stories Jethel told."

"What stories?" Chot gasped, turning to him, "Cub, what have you been telling?"

"Nothing," he teased as his brother spluttered, "Not much really."

Chot cursed angrily and lectured him hard on running out into the snow storm and scaring him when he woke to hear what he had done. He took the reprimand willingly and noticed many giving Chot an appraising look. Maybe now they were seeing the truth.

"Enough," Cutter interrupted, "Chot, let's get you back to the Father Tree. Yun, go get some extra furs. Jethel, apologize to your village and meet us at the door to the palace. Come, Chot."

"I won't apologize," he denied, turning to look up at the Mother of Memories after Chot had been led away, "I'm sorry for that, Savah, but I won't apologize for all that I said."

"Saying sorry for protecting your family?" Savah asked, "I wouldn't accept an apology for that. I think we all needed to see that our actions have consequences. You were upset over the treatment of Chot and in despair over the possibility of losing him. I understand and can forgive any angry outbursts. Go care for your brother."

He left with many calling out apologies to him. Maybe his outburst would help others look and see more than they were before. Chot grumbled all the way back to the Father Tree and settled immediately back in his sleep furs.

"Stupid," his brother huffed, jerking him under the furs as well, "Keep me warm, Fluff Head. Yun, you guarding?"

"You betcha," Yun agreed, "You two get some sleep."

Chot dropped off immediately.

"Leetah, my brother?" he asked as Cutter and she were readying to leave.

"Not sure yet," the healer admitted, "The fact that Chot is not denying his feelings anymore is helping. Plus, he is determined not to leave you, Jethel, but there is a lot of damage within his soul. He needs time and support."

"I'll give him both," he decided, nodding with determination before cuddling to his brother and drifting to sleep.

It was a garbled send that made Chot sit up suddenly the next day in the middle of a conversation with Yun. They had all been lounging around on their winter furs since the weather outside was awful and Leetah had wanted his brother to relax and rest as much as possible. He sat up slowly, himself, and listened with his older brother while Yun tried to question the two on what was going on. There it was again. No words. Just feelings.

"No-name. That's _No-name._ Something is wrong," Chot gasped, bolting out of the den as he and Yun followed the panicked Go-Back.

The sending was coming from the palace. He had trouble seeing his brother through the swirling snow, but Yun grabbed his hand and pulled him after Chot. No-name? How was the cub here? Yelling greeted the trio as they burst into the palace entrance and pushed through the crowd of Sun Villagers to see what was going on.

"I don't have time for this! Where is Chot?! My cub needs him! Let me go, Suntop! I need to find Chot!"

He blinked at seeing a wild-eyed Dodia, standing with Door of all elves, screaming in Sunstream's face. Door was carrying No-name in his arms and Chot choked out the cub's name at seeing the boy. The child looked ill. No-name's eyes opened at the sound of his name and he immediately wailed and held his arms out to Chot once he saw the Go-Back.

"What the troll dung is going on here?!" Chot thundered, shooting up the stairs to shove past Sunstream and Dodia to snatch up the child while No-name sobbed and clung, "Why is the cub so thin? He's feverish! What have you two _done_ to him? Don't cry, Cub. I'm here now. Shh, No-name. Not even dressed right for the blasted weather. Jethel, go get me a thick fur now! Dodia explain yourself including why that warped-headed Glider is here!"

He gratefully took the fur that Shenshen offered him and took the steps by twos to hand his brother the fur. No-name was instantly swaddled and held close as the cub sent thoughts of need of comfort and that he didn't feel good. Chot rocked the lad gently while the sent thoughts slowly faded as No-name calmed. The child held just as tight to the Go-Back as he could.

"I'm not going anywhere, Cub," Chot soothed, tapping gently on one of the child's arms, "Don't squeeze too tight so I can breathe. That's a good boy, No-name. Dodia, I want some answers right _now_."

"Okay, Chot. Door has been working on dealing with the taint that Winnowill planted in his mind and sought me out. He and I were able to settle our differences to raise our cub together which is why I came to get No-name. I thought I was doing the right thing, but then my son began missing you terribly and so Door and I began to search for you and Jethel," Dodia began as my brother glared at her while stroking the cub's hair, "When we couldn't find you, he stopped eating right and then simply stopped talking to us. Thank goodness Jethel insisted on the preserver staying with me since it was Willowsnap who figured out that you two called for the palace and so I called immediately. Help my son, Chot. Do something."

"Stopped eating right?" Chot growled as his expression grew more horrified, "For how poking long? He's thin and…get out of my way. Move, Sunstream, and send for your mother. Rotten fish guts! Get out of my cursed way the lot of you!"

He followed his brother as Chot shoved villagers out of his path until the elves got the message and they parted for him. Chot was heading to the dining hall. The Go-Back in his brother was stepping forward to handle the problem like most in his tribe did—head on without hesitation. He knew Chot was thinking to tend to the cub first and then tear into Dodia and Door later. Chot was beyond livid right now.

"Give me that," Chot snapped, jerking a full bowl out of a surprised Sun Villager's hands, "Jethel, explain to the elf what's going on and get something for No-name to drink quickly. Come on, Cub. Look at what I have. This is rabbit stew. _Very_ yummy. You're going to eat for me, right? Yes? That's a good cub."

He didn't have to explain to his fellow villager what was going on since the other could see the sick child that Chot was settling in his lap. No-name had grown, but he was still young enough to cling tight to Chot. It took a moment for the boy to adjust enough to sit up and still hold to his brother to feel comforted. Many gathered and watched as Chot soothed No-name and had him sitting comfortably to be able to feed the cub.

"Silly cub to not eat," Chot fussed, easing a spoon of the stew into the child's mouth while the boy trustingly did as the Go-Back asked of him, "Good?"

"Mmm," No-name hummed, accepting another spoonful as he held tight to the Go-Back with both fists, "Little hot."

"The stew?" Chot asked, feeling the full spoon against his lips, "I see. Let me blow on it for you. There we go."

He watched Chot carefully blow on each spoonful of the stew. He saw many elves exchange looks of surprise at how gentle his brother was with No-name. Now they'd all see the truth. Chot had a rough exterior, but could be amazingly intuitive when it came to children. The cub ate the stew with relish and greedily slurped some water until the child was too full to eat.

"My Chot mad?" No-name asked looking to my brother with such sad eyes.

"Not at you, Cub. You're being a very good buck and I'm very happy that you are here with me now," Chot assured as the child brightened, "You'll eat more for me later, right?"

"Mmhm," No-name agreed easily, leaning to snuggle against the Go-Back, "I eat for my Chot."

He knew by his brother's frown that Chot was not happy that he couldn't get more food into the cub, but also observed how the Go-Back hid his frown whenever the cub looked back up at him. Leetah pushed in with Cutter a moment later and bent to examine the cubling.

"No," No-name moaned, turning to cling to Chot when Leetah tried to see him closer, "No. Stay with my Chot."

"Hush, Cub," Chot reassured, "Leetah won't take you away. She is a healer and she made me all better because I've not felt good either and now she is going to help you. Sit up straight in my lap. That's a good buck. Yes, you can hold my hand. Let Leetah take a look so you can feel better."

"Thank the High Ones," Dodia sighed, turning to him with Door by her side while Leetah looked over No-name, "Nothing I did helped my son, Jethel. He wouldn't eat for me. I couldn't help my cub. He needed Chot."

"Chot's special," he agreed, watching his brother continue to soothe No-name, "He has a way with cubs."

"Always has," Yun mentioned with a half-smile as she watched her former tribemate, "Poor child. He looks so worn out."

No-name whimpered softly, but allowed the healer to see him before he turned and curled up tight against Chot once Leetah finished working with him.

"Well?" Chot questioned, rocking the cub as No-name drifted almost immediately to sleep.

"I've cleared up some infection in his lungs and lowered his temperature," Leetah explained, "I've boosted his strength levels, but he needs good food and rest. He's also a bit dehydrated so get as much water into him as possible. Most importantly, the cub needs you, Chot. He's been grieving for a long time that you weren't near."

"Grieving? For me?" Chot gasped, shaking his head, "I don't understand."

"You are the boy's father," Door voiced as Chot's eyes turned to him in surprise, "I'm his sire, but you are the child's parent. He chose you. I'm a mixed up Glider that will also need healing to rid me of Winnowill's taint and Dodia made mistakes in her parenting due to how I affected her sanity which has affected our son's trust in us. No-name loves his mother and developed a friendship with me, but he _needs_ you. He trusts you completely and adores the ground you walk on."

"It's true, Chot," Dodia agreed, "Please help our son. No-name needs his father."

He looked to his older brother eagerly. This was it. This was exactly what Chot needed—a place to call his own.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Something**

A little AU story with my favorite characters.

I own nothing. Nothing.

 **Chapter Four**

"Grieving? For me?" Chot gasped, shaking his head, "I don't understand."

"You are the boy's father," Door voiced as Chot's eyes turned to him in surprise, "I'm his sire, but you are the child's parent. He chose you. I'm a mixed up Glider that will also need healing to rid me of Winnowill's taint and Dodia made mistakes in her parenting due to how I affected her sanity which has affected our son's trust in us. No-name loves his mother and developed a friendship with me, but he _needs_ you. He trusts you completely and adores the ground you walk on."

"It's true, Chot," Dodia agreed, "Please help our son. No-name needs his father."

He looked to his older brother eagerly. This was it. This was exactly what Chot needed—a place to call his own.

Chot's POV:

His mind reeled. No-name's father? Him? He looked down at the cub in his arms as a mixture of feelings filled his chest to replace the ache of emptiness that had been there for so long. His cub. Easy as that.

"Then he has his father," he stated with a firm nod, "Jethel, go get my old room set back up with furs on the bed. No-name needs to remain here in the palace until his fever is completely gone. The weather outside is too cold for him. The cub has only known the heat of that mucking forevergreen."

Jethel took off with a huge grin. His younger brother was happy. Bah! No-name was too thin and worn looking for him to be happy to have the cub near again. Not yet. Or at least…not as happy as he would have been if his cub had come back to him healthy and whole.

"Cutter, that one needs to be healed," he blurted, pointing to Door, "He's been shooting with an unstrung bow for years. Dodia, I'm taking No-name to rest with me. Eat something, you are nearly as poking thin as your son. I hope you two realize how close you came to me gutting you like a fish when I saw the state of my cub. I'm _furious_!"

"Rightfully so," Dodia soothed, "All decisions about No-name will involve your thoughts and feeling from now on. He's your son too and Door and I have felt awful over the child's upset. Door and I have tried to move mountains to find you for No-name. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, Chot, and neither did Door."

"Fine," he huffed, feeling placated, "No-name needs a warm bed now. Eat, Dodia, and as for you…"

Door turned to look at him as he scowled up at the rock shaper.

"I'm watching you, Door," he warned, "Any funny business around my family and I will deal with you myself."

"And Chot will have a lot of help," Cutter added as he turned to the Wolfrider in surprise, "I know all about Door's work in the forevergreen from my son, Dart, Yun, and Kimo. Go on, Chot. Get that cubling into a nice, warm bed while Leetah helps Door rid himself of Winnowill's taint."

"I'll not be a problem," Door blurted as he paused to look to the taller elf, "I'm also ready to be healed. I'll show you that I'm changed, Chot. I promise."

He regarded the Glider and simply nodded. Time would tell. Again, elves parted as he stood with his new son to do what was needed. He didn't miss the Wolfrider chief's grin. That wily elf knew the truth. He'd found his place finally. He was a father with a cub that needed guidance and protection. Good enough for him.

"No, no," he soothed as his son woke and whined once he settled him on the bed, "You're sleeping with me, Cub, but let's get those filthy leathers off first. Stand up for me. I know, Cub. You are so tired. Hold tight to me while I get your leathers off. Yuck."

"Yucky," No-name agreed as his clothes and worn boots were peeled off his exhausted frame while the child had to be steadied with firm hands, "Sticky, Chot."

"You are," he sniffed, wrapping his son's bare body back in the fur to keep him from getting a chill while lifting No-name to hold him tight again, "Jethel, would you get me some warm water to clean up the cub and some drinking water?"

"Absolutely," Jethel agreed.

Jethel hurried away and returned quickly with a tray that contained a bowl of bathing water, a pitcher containing drinking water, and soft leathers for drying. His younger brother backed away for him to work since the cubling shied away at Jethel's presence. He worked quickly to wash the cub down and No-name glowed at the attention and feeling cleaner.

"You'll wear my coat," he decided pulling off his top layer to dress the cub within, "It's too mucking cold for you right now, Cub. This will keep you nice and toasty until you get used to colder weather."

No-name beamed at being dressed in his coat and he smirked at the happy cub while working to lace up the ties.

"Stay with?" No-name whimpered a moment later as he worked to roll up the sleeves once the cub was laced up in the too-big coat, "Stay with my Chot?"

"You sure will," he assured as the cub glowed once again while he filled a glass with some water, "I need you to drink some of this for me. Are you thirsty?"

"Yes," No-name eagerly agreed, allowing the cup to be placed to his lips as his smaller hands reached to hold the cup too.

"That's a good cub," he praised while his son finished the cup off before yawning wide, "Under the furs. Scoot and give me some room. I'm poking tired too. You going to keep me warm?"

"Keep," No-name agreed, cuddling close as large eyes gazed up at him in question, "No leave? Stay with me always?"

"Always," he vowed, making his son beam again, "Sleep time, Cub. Close your eyes. That's a boy. Jethel, you guarding?"

"Of course," Jethel whispered since the cub was drifting back to sleep again, "Rest well, Chot."

He did rest well. He slept hard with the comfort of his cub pressed against his chest. His family was finally together again. His brother and his son were here. Voices registered as he started moving into wakefulness quite a bit of time later.

"How is the fever, Leetah?"

"Lower, Dodia. Your son's fever will probably break by tomorrow. This is what the cubling needed. You and Door were right to seek Chot again. Looks like Chot's got the child cleaned up and feeling much better. See how relaxed the cubling is? This is good."

"Brother is on top of everything. Got No-name cleaned without a fuss and even dressed the cub in his own coat. I'm glad you brought your son back to Chot, Dodia. I think the two needed one another."

He thought about what Jethel said as the three elves continued their conversation. It was true. He realized that he'd been feeling lost ever since Dodia took her son back. That was what his problems had been. He'd been grieving too. He'd grieved for the loss of his cub. He woke fully once his son shifted in his arms a little later.

"Chot?"

"I'm here," he murmured as the cub looked up at him with a grin, "I hear your tummy growling. Time to fill that belly again. Ready?"

No-name nodded as the older elf sat up. The cub was still a bit clingy, but not as bad as before. He did frown as the cubling popped his thumb into his mouth while he was combing his fingers through No-name's hair to smooth the child's mane down. No-name had given that habit up long ago.

"Now, now," he warned, pulling the thumb out of his son's mouth, "Where is my big boy who stopped sucking his thumb like an infant back when we were in the forevergreen?"

"Here," No-name declared, sitting up straighter, "I forgot."

He knew better. The cub reverted to the thumb sucking when he was unsure or didn't feel good. Then it took a little bit to break the child of the habit again. No-name needed to eat, get some more sleep, and feel completely comfortable and stable to get rid of the thumb sucking.

"Brother, I have a vest for you to wear that Moonshade brought until you can get your coat back," Jethel offered as he took the garment to pull on over his thinner leathers that he wore under his coat, "Leetah told her about you sharing your coat with No-name. Hello, Cub."

He frowned when No-name looked down and wouldn't answer as Jethel gazed at the child in confusion.

"Cub, aren't you going to greet Jethel?" he questioned as his son looked into his face once he stooped next to the bed, "Tell me what's wrong. Use your words like I taught you."

"Made me go away," No-name hissed, looking down, "Said should go with Mama, but then you not with me no more. I wanted my Chot. Mad at Jethel."

"Oh, Cub," he breathed, nuzzling the boy on his temple roughly like he'd always done from the beginning as No-name giggled at the treatment, "Don't be mad at Jethel. He thought he was doing the right thing as our chief. Cubs do need to be with their mothers."

"Need to be with _you_ ," No-name whimpered, reaching for him desperately.

"We know that now," he soothed, lifting his son to hug him close, "Cubs need to be with their mothers, but this cub needs to be with his Chot too and Jethel didn't know that and neither did your mother. I was very sad without my cubling near, but we're together now so no more worries. Will you forgive Jethel for me?"

"Do you forgive me, No-name?" Jethel asked as the cub turned to regard the other, "Please forgive me. I'm so sad that you are mad at me. Please, Cub. Please, please, please, please. I'm sorry that I didn't know you needed your Chot too."

His son giggled while Jethel hammed it up with a sad face.

"Kay. Not mad anymore," the cub chirped, looking ridiculous in the too-big coat, "Tummy rumbling. Hungry, Chot."

"Then it's time to eat," he stated, standing quickly.

"Need to make water too," No-name admitted, wiggling a bit as he instantly understood, "Now, Chot."

"Good cub for letting me know," he praised, "Let's take care of that first. Up we go."

He again swaddled his boy and carried him first to handle business and next to the dining hall with Jethel following. The cub chirped happily until he noticed others staring. No-name quieted at seeing all the new elves and clung tight while his thumb again crept to his mouth. Dumb elves scaring his son. Idiots!

"Stop poking staring at my cub," he snarled as many looked away while he gently pulled the cub's hand away from his mouth, "Don't mind them, No-name. These thistle-heads are just curious to meet you, but not now, right?"

"Uh-uh. Not now," No-name agreed, "Hungry. No! No, Chot."

"Calm down, Cub," he ordered, placing his son in Jethel's arms, "I'm not going anywhere. Watch me cook you some fish. The Sun Villagers like to use a spicy plant on their fish, but it is too poking hot for you and that is all that is prepared right now. I'm going to cook you something you will like better."

"Making Chot fishes?" No-name asked, settling since Jethel made sure to stay close to him so the cub wasn't frightened.

"That's right, Cub. I'm making you Chot fish," he agreed, reaching for some preserver cocoons that he knew contained fresh fish saved from the warmer seasons while smiling as his son perked up happily, "See the fire pit made of crystal? The Sun Villagers made that."

"Like I make rock move?" No-name questioned, looking at the cooking area as he nodded to his son, "I make stuffs with rocks someday soon. Door say he teach me."

"That sounds nice," he hummed, concentrating on his work, "Someday you'll be even better than Door at rock shaping if you listen and learn."

"Kay," the cub grinned out, "Chot fishes soon?"

"Chot fish soon," he assured as the boy beamed, "Jethel, get the cubling some more water to sip, would you? It's okay, Cub, don't whimper. Look. Jethel already has some nice water for you and now you're right back beside me. Drink the water all up for me."

"What in the name of the Frozen Mountains are 'Chot fish'?" Yun chortled, walking over as he began to gut the fish after he made sure his son was drinking his water.

"Grilled fish with a nice dusting of green leaf," he provided, "No-name started calling it 'Chot fish' and the name stuck. My cub's favorite."

"Uh-huh," No-name nodded, holding to his cup tight, "Mama not make right."

"May I watch then so I know how to cook it better next time?" Dodia asked as her cub shrank back, "It's okay, No-name. I want to know how to cook your favorite fish for times when your Chot is too busy to cook and not to ever, ever take you away from your Chot again."

"I wouldn't allow it anyway," he stated, sharing a quick smile with Dodia before turning to his frightened son, "You're my cub too and Mama is not allowed to take you away again. Drink the rest of that water, Cub. Do you want the eye-stinging roots on your fish too? Are you going to make me poking cry?"

"Yeah!" No-name giggled as he made up grumbles just to see his son's delight so the child would forget the thought of being taken away, " _Lots_ of eye-stingers."

He snorted at the cubling and quickly chopped up the round roots as his eyes teared at the stinging aroma. He hated using this plant, but No-name loved the stuff.

"Pfaugh! Jethel, this is your fault," he grumped as his brother grinned, "You were the one to first cook these roots for my cub. Phew!"

This he knew. Quick, simple cooking. His son settled eagerly on his lap once the fish were done and cool enough for a cub to enjoy. No-name dug in happily and he basked in his son's gobbling. It was good he had deboned the fish or the cub would have choked. His cub would fill out if it was the last thing this Go-Back ever did. He blinked at a lock-send as he looked up to see Dodia watching from nearby.

 _-Thank you, Chot. I haven't heard my son's voice in over a full turn of the seasons and getting food into him was hard to do.-_

 _-Wished I had known that the cub needed me sooner. He is too thin, Dodia.-_

 _-I think he'll be fine now. He's got you and that is all the cubling wanted. I have no regrets that No-name chose you as his father. You are a good parent.-_

He smiled softly before startling as his son jammed some fish in his mouth as he choked for a moment. He rolled his eyes as Yun and Jethel chortled from nearby.

"Eat too," No-name ordered, looking back, "My Chot supposed to eat with me. We eat together, right?"

"We do," he snorted, swallowing the fish, "But don't poking choke me, Cub. More water?"

"Mmm," No-name breathed with a nod, returning to his food as he snorted once again at the cubling.

He ate at the cub's request and wiped sticky hands and face so that No-name could cuddle close as the boy drifted to sleep on his shoulder once the cub was done. It would take a bit of time for his son's strength to grow.

"Poor child," Savah sighed, coming to sit by him as he regarded the Mother of Memories, "He is so happy to be with you now, but I sense his past struggles. I think his anguish was the same as yours, wasn't it, Chot?"

"I believe so," he agreed, holding his son closer, "The missing piece within me wasn't the loss of a place, but the loss of my son. I was a dung-headed fool for not picking up on that sooner."

"Your adopted brother knew," Newstar pointed out as he paused to glance at her, "Jethel knew how heartbroken you were to lose that cubling. Parents are not always blood related."

"No, they are not," Dodia agreed easily, "Chot, I was told of your recent illness. I'm sorry that my actions led to both you and our son growing ill."

"My villagers also apologize for not realizing that they were snubbing you," Savah offered as he blushed red in embarrassment at both the apologies, "We are all impressed by your parenting skills. You are very good with children, Chot. I am glad that the child chose you as his father."

"Me too," Jethel grinned out making him go redder.

"My cub needs to be back in bed," he blurted as he stood, "Um…thanks and…uh…excuse me."

Titters rang out as he escaped. That was too much. Go-Backs didn't say such mushy things. Go-Backs.

"That's right," he smiled, walking his child to their temporary den, "I'm a Go-Back. I'm a Go-Back father and I have my son again. That is my place in the world."

To be continued…


	5. Epilogue

**Something**

A little AU story with my favorite characters.

I own nothing. Nothing.

Epilogue:

"What this?" No-name asked, holding to his father tight as he looked down at the snow two eight of days later, "White all over. Look, Chot."

"I see, Cub. This is snow," he answered, going to one knee to sit his bundled up son on his leg, "This is why I've not allowed you to explore outside of the palace yet since you are not used to weather like this. Want to feel? It's cold like the place I came from. Like the Frozen Mountains."

The cubling eagerly nodded and held his hands out to hold the bit of snow that was placed in his palms.

"Not too long or your fingers will freeze," he chortled as No-name felt and rolled the snow between his fingers, "What do you think?"

"Brr," the cub giggled, dropping the snow and fisting his hands in his father's coat to warm them, "Skywise says I can make things in snow. When?"

"After your boots and new coat are finished," he answered, lifting his child again as he stood, "Then you can play in the snow as long as there isn't a storm and you continue to eat for me at every meal. Back we go. Enough of the cold for today."

No-name beamed once they entered the palace and he was allowed back on his feet. The thin moccasins he wore were not enough to keep his feet warm outside, but good enough in the milder air of the High Ones' original home. His winter leathers weren't finished yet, but Moonshade had provided his son some more appropriate leathers for wearing in the palace. The cub eagerly held his hand and led them both over to his mother and sire, calling out greeting to any Sun Villager that he saw along the way. The cub was well liked among all the elves and surprisingly, so was his adoptive father now.

"Mama there is fluffy, white stuff on the ground and it is really cold," No-name squealed, still using the fur to keep warm, "It's wet too and I get to play in it when Moonshade is done making my boots and new coat. My Chot said so."

"That sounds like fun," Dodia replied as her son grinned, "It is time for your lessons with Door, Cub."

"Aw," No-name whined holding tighter to his hand, "Want to stay with my Chot."

"What did we discuss this morning, Cub?" he reminded as his son sighed.

"I big boy and need to act like it," No-name offered with trembling lips.

"That's right," he instructed, stooping to pull the cub close to reassure his son, "A big buck like you doesn't need to cling to his parents all the time. I'll wait right here for you and not leave, okay? I'm going to wait for my cub."

"Promise?" No-name sniffled.

"Absolutely," he agreed as his son brightened while handing him the fur to hold, "Off we go, Cub. Door, not as poking long as your last lesson. No-name still tires too easily and the cub was more than worn out last time. He ended up sleeping through dinner. I don't want that again."

"I agree," the Glider hummed with a nod, "Today we're going to do something special, Cub. Off we go like your Chot said."

He waved to his son as No-name followed Door even as the cub gazed back to make sure the promise was being kept. Dodia patted his back as she left to talk with some of her fellow villagers as he took a seat on a crystal bench.

"You look happier."

"I am, Cutter," he agreed turning to see the chief walking over, "My son is healing and will soon experience his first time with snow. That is a rite of passage with Go-Backs."

"I see," Cutter grinned out, "What now? Are you going to take the cub to the Frozen Mountains to raise him among the Go-Backs?"

"Pfaugh! Not at all," he denied quickly, "My boy does not have the fortitude to withstand that type of frost bitten weather. No-name is used to heat. Seasons of both warm and cold would be better to ease him into getting used to colder weather and I don't wish to see his exuberance stifled by my old tribe's brusque ways. You probably noticed that my son's speech and behavior is a bit delayed for his size and age. That is from being hidden away when he was tiny and not having proper interactions with Dodia from birth. He was doing much better when Jethel and I cared for him, but he's reverted back a bit due to how upset he was and the Go-Backs would see that as a weakness. I can just hear the nasty comments they'd make and hurt my child's feelings. No, Cutter. I don't want No-name to experience the harshness of the Go-Backs and Frozen Mountains. I won't have anyone hurting my son."

"Meaning?" Jethel questioned as he joined the conversation, "Do you know where you wish us to be finally?"

"I do," he agreed, turning to the Wolfrider, "May my family and I join your tribe, Chief Cutter? I'm ready to learn how to hunt in a group and want a safe place to raise my cub. No-name will catch up to his age quickly now that he has me again and the support of the rest of his family. My cub needs stability and so does my younger brother. It's time for us to have a real home again."

"Yes, please, Cutter?" Jethel begged, "May we join your tribe?"

"I'd be honored," Cutter agreed with a grin, "I can see a difference in the cub already now that he is healing and feels safe. Your son will be just fine, Chot."

"He will because I will make poking sure of it," he said with a firm nod, "Thank you, my chief."

"You are welcome," Cutter grinned out, "Chot, how do you feel? Anymore blanking out periods?"

"None," he admitted, "I'm back to normal and never want to wallow in that pit of despair again. This really _was_ my fault. I should have poking stood up and put my foot down when Dodia came back for No-name. I should have realized that if I was attached to the cub, then No-name was certainly attached to me. I'll not allow my cub's suffering again."

"That's great to hear, but stop taking on so much fault. Things worked out the way they did for a reason," Cutter breathed with a nod, "Um…Chot, what is that ugly thing on your wrist?"

"This is not ugly," he snapped, showing off the rock bracelet, "My cub made this for me with his rock shaping skills at his last lesson. It's rough, but look at the details. This is a mountain. See? This is supposed to be me and this is my son. No-name was so proud to present this to me. Don't you poking hurt my cub's feelings by insulting his work. I'll gut you, chief or not, Cutter."

"I'll remember that," Cutter snorted leaning forward to look at the bracelet, "I can see some of what he was trying to do. He'll get better."

"I'll still treasure this," he pointed out, stroking the badly-shaped piece, "My son gave this to me because he loves me and wanted to show me his feelings. That was not really something that ever happened within my old tribe among parents and their young. Affection was doled out rarely, but No-name needs constant assurance that he is loved and wants to express his affections. That is why I asked to stay here. Your tribe has a natural way with cubs and make no judgments, Cutter. I have been especially appreciative of Redlance. He's been very kind to my son and his visits always make the cub glow. I'm happy to be here where my son will not be judged weak for being who he is."

"Me too," Jethel spoke up, smiling brightly.

The three talked for a little more before No-name burst from the room he trained in to run to straight to his adoptive father. Door leaned in the doorframe and smiled to see the cub's eagerness.

"Look it!" the cub chirped, showing him what he was holding, "I make for you. See?"

"A stag," he gasped seeing the form clearly despite the rough shaping as No-name proudly placed his shaped stone into his father's hands, "You are getting so good at this, Cub. Good boy."

No-name preened at the praise and then grumbled as his father wrapped him up in the fur again. This was good. The grumbling meant that his son was feeling more secure and healing both physically and mentally.

"The anters was hard to do," No-name admitted pointing to his work.

"Ah. 'Antlers,' Cub," he corrected as his son looked confused, "'Ant-lers.' Say it with me."

"Antlers," the cub echoed with him, "Antlers are horns?"

"That's right," he agreed, tenderly tucking his newest treasure from his son in a pocket of his coat, "The older a stag gets the bigger his antlers grow over the seasons. My tribe trained stags to ride upon like the Wolfriders ride their wolves."

"I have some antlers left from a younger stag our tribe just hunted for you to see, Cub," Cutter offered as No-name looked excited, "I'll bring them here for you to have later. I've got things to arrange with my son now. See you three later."

"Chot, am I a Wolfrider?" No-name asked while he startled at the question after Cutter had already left as Jethel shook his head, "Chief Cutter say 'our' tribe."

His brother and he exchanged a smile. Clever cub. Heard everything around him.

"You and your Chot and Mama and Jethel and Door are all joining Cutter's tribe here," he explained as his son blinked, "It is safer for you to get used to weathers that are different from the troll-mucking forevergreen in these lands. You can be whoever you want to be here. Maybe you will be a Wolfrider or a Go-Back like me. Maybe a Glider like Door or a Sun Villager like Jethel and Mama. You will one day find your own name and be exactly who you want to be and I'll gut anyone who says different."

"Want a new name _now_ ," the cub squealed, gazing up at his father with such excitement, "Want a Go-Back name, Chot. You give? Please! Don't want to be No-name. I want a real name from my Chot."

The request took him by surprise. A Go-Back name, hm? The right name came to him almost immediately.

"Neelo," he offered as his cub tilted his head in question, "Neelo is a good, Go-Back name for my strong cub. What do you think?"

"I like! I'm Neelo," the child chirped, "Jethel, my name is Neelo. I'm a strong Go-Back like my Chot. Mama! I have a new name!"

He snorted as his son scampered down from his lap to run and tell his mother his new name, trailing the fur behind him like a cape in his eagerness.

"What does your son's name mean?" Jethel asked as he gazed at his younger brother.

"Neelo means the melting of ice and snow among the Go-Backs," he admitted as Jethel blinked, "Neelo melted a lot of the ice and snow left in my soul and if you tell anyone that I'll poking gut you in your sleep. It is a good name for my cub."

"It is a great name and your secret is safe with me," Jethel agreed, watching as his elder stood to catch his son as the child flung himself at him with the babe's mother and sire following calmly, "What do you think of Neelo's new name, Dodia?"

"Neelo," Dodia said, trying out the name as her son grinned at her from his father's arms, "I like your new name, Neelo. I think it suits you well."

"I do too," Door added, "Neelo is a very nice name."

"My Chot gave me my name," Neelo bragged holding tight, "I like my name, Chot."

"Me too," he answered as his son beamed and began telling his mother all about his lesson with Door.

He smiled as he tucked the fur around his chirping son. Here he was among family. A dream of his that he had buried deep down long ago when his ego had shattered at the knowledge that he was not as great as he had thought when he was younger. He had dreamed of having heroic songs to sing to a family of his own, but now he had new songs and dances. Songs and dances telling of his pride in his brother and love for his son. He'd help his new chief in whatever he could, but most importantly, he'd keep Neelo safe.

"Tired, Chot," Neelo whined, turning to cuddle under his neck.

"Naptime then," he decided, nodding at Jethel, Dodia, and Door as he left.

Neelo sighed once tucked into bed and scooted to be pulled close as he crawled up beside the cub.

"Love you, Chot," Neelo whispered around the thumb in his mouth.

"Love you too, Cub," he answered pulling the thumb from Neelo's lips to gently squeeze the smaller fist within his grip, "Look at that. I found my big boy again."

The cub giggled and then hummed as he enjoyed the back rub his father gladly gave him while his eyes fluttered closed, using the Go-Back as his pillow. He looked around the room he had thought of as empty like a tomb just a short while ago. Now this room contained his son and the place felt welcoming. He smiled to himself as he pulled the little, shaped stag from his pocket to set on the table next to the bed. The stag was another gift to show how much his cub loved his father.

"My place is wherever you are, Neelo," he whispered to his sleeping son as he looked up to see Jethel smiling at him from the doorway, "You too, Jethel."

"Then I am happy, Brother, to be where Neelo is too as long as you are there," Jethel whispered back with a cheeky wink.

He snorted softly and nodded at his brother. He was a warrior with a family to shield. A caregiver with a son and younger brother to care for. An adviser with advice to share with any who needed him. An elf with a new tribe to belong to. This was his place. This was home.

The end.


End file.
